


Alex Danvers x Kara Danvers x brother reader imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of alex x kara x brother reader imagines from my tumblrs





	Alex Danvers x Kara Danvers x brother reader imagines

Being the oldest of the Danvers siblings meant you were always naturally protective of your sisters.

When you were kids Alex would constantly complain that because you were twins you weren’t that much older than her but you never failed to remind her that you were still the eldest even if only by six minutes.

In your teenage years you were always there looking out for them through it all, the kids who would pick on Kara for being different, when Jeremiah disappeared, the douchebags Alex found herself dating, the drinking, the partying, everything.

All you wanted was for your sisters to be safe and happy but that wasn’t as easy as you wished it could be.

As adults Kara became Supergirl and Alex joined the DEO, neither of which you were thrilled about.

You somehow convinced J’onn to let you join the DEO as well to keep on eye on them which in turn neither Kara or Alex were thrilled about either.

Two years later the three of you were out on a mission that nearly ended in your death.

You put yourself in front of Kara to shield her from a kryptonite blast that you knew would have surely killed her and now you laid in the medical bay of the DEO in a coma.

Day after day your sisters would sit by your side, waiting for you wake up.

“This is all my fault, I never should have become Supergirl,” Kara said with tears in her eyes as she sat next to your cot.

“Don’t say that Kara,” Alex scolded, “Y/N was so proud of you for all the good you’ve done as Supergirl.”

“He was the one who said it was too dangerous in the first place.”

“He’s also our big brother, it’s kind of his job to be overprotective of us,” Alex said taking a seat next to her.

“Do you remember that time in high school when he punched Aaron Matthews in the face because he knocked my books out of my hands and called me a freak,” Kara smiled faintly, “Eliza was so mad at him for getting into a fight.”

“That wasn’t the only time he got into a fight,” Alex chuckled, “there was also that time our senior year he got suspended for beating the crap out of that guy Johnny for spreading rumors about me when I wouldn’t sleep with him.”

“You know, my first day working at CatCo I was so nervous that he had a bunch of potstickers delivered to my desk for lunch… he sent me a text saying ‘thought you could use these’,” Kara continued.

“When I was in med school he would stay up all night studying with me for my exams and he bailed me out on more than one occasion when I went out and drank too much,” Alex muttered.

“Alex?” Kara said softly.

“Yeah?”

“He’s going to wake up right?”

“I hope so… I hope so,” Alex said wrapping an arm around Kara’s shoulders and bringing her in to hug her.

It was a week later when Alex was doing a routine check up of your vitals when she saw your finger twitch.

“Y/N?” she said hesitantly.

“Alex,” you mumbled with strain in your voice.

“Y/N,” she said in shock, “Kara! Kara come quick!” she called out into the hallway and Kara came running to the medical bay.

“Alex? What’s going on? Is Y/N okay?” Kara said frantically.

“More than okay,” Alex said and that’s when Kara saw you smiling up at her.

“Y/N!” she cheered.

“So uh, what did I miss?” you cracked.


End file.
